RWBY:of The Faint Smile
by LordMesirix
Summary: Hunted and Killed by the very group she once served and forced to leave a person she cared for the former No. 1 must embark on a quest to go back home but first... she must safeguard a world under siege by creatures of darkness and protect not only Remnant but help a scyfile wielding huntress-in-training. T for now might jump to M maybe...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi it me again and I am proud to present to you a new story this time its a Claymore and RWBY crossover also note that my oc group the legion has a less appearance in this story and will be more focused on the main characters here but some legion mostly Mesirix will be mentioned in conversations between characters.

X

"Please! Kill me when my heart is still human, Teresa Please!" Priscilla begged the other woman, Teresa, as said woman slowly approached the awakened warrior, her silver eyes eyeing her steadily as she replied at her request "All right then, I'll put you out of your misery." she said as she was about to raise her her Claymore to end the pitiful being but paused as she heard a cry of her name "Teresa watch out!" but the warning came to late as she lost all feeling in her hands "Eh?" was all she said as she slowly looked up and everything went, but not before seeing a horrified Clare watching her go down.

 _Clare… I'm sorry…_

X

She opened her eyes as she surveyed a white landscape devoid of anything that marred said location, "It wasn't a dream?… I did die…" she clutched her aching heart as she fell on her knees "Clare… forgive me." she said then she felt a presence near her she snapped her in the direction of the figure.

Dressed in black coat unlike the black robes of the organization that she tried to leave for her adopted daughter but hunted down and killed… she stood up even if she doesn't have her claymore doesn't mean she is unarmed, she spoke to the stranger "What do you want, stranger, speak" she demanded. The stranger merely raised his hands in surrender and spoke, "Peace Teresa,"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things, Teresa, I know why you killed those bandits," she flinched at the memory as he continued "But right now is not the time for a trip trough memory lane now is it?"

Teresa is now getting irked by this person as she rudely snapped at him "Just tell me what you want, and even then I won't accept your proposal"

"Oh? And even if its another chance in life to be with Clare again?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him with narrowed eyes as he shrugged his shoulders "You know what I mean Teresa, I could grant you to reunite with Clare soon only if you complete a request of sorts."

Teresa thought of this before making her decision as she nodded and replied "Very well and this request?" the man smiled as he said "Oh no its not me requesting from you but she is." he motioned behind her as Teresa turned she was met with another figure, this time a woman, said woman wore a white cloak and have a pair of silver eyes like her but what she was more surprise was her hair… black with red highlights.

X

She woke up again but now in a snow covered forest… she recalled what happened… she died, and was given an opportunity to have everything back before, and all she has to do is to fulfill that woman's request…

A request to protect the woman's child but… she didn't know where should she start searching? She felt something hit her feet and she looked down, a bag and her claymore lay on the ground, as she bent to pick up her then she felt movement she looked back up and surveyed the area.

There she saw a red cloaked figure, a girl if her eyes were telling her, fighting wolves made of darkness, strange… she thought those creatures they give off a similar presence that of a yoma...

She continued to observe but when more of the wolves came out from the forest and finishing all of them, _not bad,_ then she noticed one survivor was nearing the girl she knew she had to act, she leaped from where she stood and landed behind the girl as she sliced off a wolf with her sword, the girl noticed her as she thanked her savior

"Thanks! I'm Ruby Rose!"

Ruby Rose… another memory surged forward and a voice saying

 _Please protect my little Ruby…_

So this is the girl she has to protect, she faintly smiled and replied "my name is Teresa" as she faced the young girl whose eyes widen when she saw the color of her saviors eye… silver

"You… have silver eyes like me… and mom…" she said the last one sadly, Teresa raised an eyebrow at this, _So this is Ruby Rose? Well now I see the resemblance_ , _such a naive and innocent just like…_ her thought were stopped as a face appeared in her mind.

"Umm… hey are you okay?" Ruby asked her

"Yes I'm fine just a bit tired is all, traveling for so long is such a tiresome thing."

"Well you could stay with me and my family…. my house is not far from where we are now!"

"It's fine I think an inn or a-"

"No! You can't!" Ruby said surprising Teresa then looked embarrassed "I-I mean uhh. I insist you can stay at my home… and you know" she said pleadingly then looking down at her feet, Teresa smiled and she placed her hand at the top of Ruby's head the same way she does to Clare… "Fine I guess you win, lead the way then" she said as the young girls eyes widen "oh okay I'll lead the way"

 _Summer I promise you I will protect your daughter… and Clare soon… soon we will be together again._

X

A/N: well here is ch 1 for this story so far hope to see you all again ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with another chapter of RWBY:oTFS and I will now have to sched my posting of my other story RWBY:Phantom, it will be long as weekly or a day or 2 after the latest chapter starting now, if I'm lucky enough I might post two chapters (RWBY:oTFS and RWBY:Phantom)

Anyway I have reached a dilemma if I should give Teresa an Aura along with her Yoki and giving her a Semblance… I would like all of you readers to decide but I may or may not heed your words since I get the final say but I would like to hear your opinion.

And lastly I might add a few other Claymores in the future chapters. Like Jean, or Series-Canon Irene…

X

"What is that weapon of yours?" Ruby suddenly ask her companion, they were walking out of the forest in silence, now they are near the edge of said forest and Ruby became uncomfortable from the silence.

"Its a claymore, Ruby," Teresa said as she pulled it out of its scabbard on her back, slowly inspecting then glanced at her small companion "Why do you ask?"

"Sorry, I… uh… I'm a huge weapons nut and I was just wondering if I can see it?…" Ruby stammered as she eyed the claymore in Teresa's hand, said woman merely chuckled at that

"I see, I don't supposed you could wait until we get to your home?" Teresa said as she returned the weapon back in its scabbard, Ruby nodded weakly as they approached her home whose lights were on,

"Oh, I think Yang is back now, c'mon miss Teresa lets hurry!" Ruby said as she sped up towards her home, Teresa looked on and followed using a small amount of Yoki to make herself faster she quickly caught up to the petite reaper, said girl gave a surprise squeak as Teresa appeared next to her.

"H-how did you do that?" Ruby exclaimed, no one was able to match up with her speed when she used her semblance but, her new companion merely able to catch up to her.

"Oh, this?" Teresa said as a she smiled faintly at her young charge "I just…" she trailed off not knowing how to respond on how she used her Yoki, if they even know what it is, so she merely stated "used an ability of mine that was taught to me, and its not a semblance if you are wondering." ahh, yes semblance a special ability like other claymores which specializes a technique unique to them, like Irene…

"That's so cool! Can you teach me some other things that you know?" Ruby squealed like a stereotypical highschool girl that saw what interest her.

Teresa chuckled "Very well, but looks like were here, how about you introduce to me this sister of yours?" the young reaper nodded eager to introduce Teresa to her family.

X

"Yang! Dad! I'm home!" Ruby yelled as she opened the door followed by Teresa as two blonde people entered the living room, one is an older man and the other is a teenage girl, _this must be her father and sister_ , Teresa mused as she observed her charge greeting them, "Oh! And this is Teresa, she and I met when I returned after visiting mom." Ruby gestured at Teresa as the two blondes looked at her, Teresa nodded in greeting before she spoke "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Teresa," she said "I'm a traveler of sorts and I just came upon miss Rose here surrounded by ah… Grimm, so I intervene to help her" she finished

"Its a pleasure to meet you miss Teresa, and thank you for aiding Ruby, oh right my name is Taiyang, Taiyang Xiao Long, but you can call me Tai." Tai said then gestured to the other blonde "And this is Ruby's sister, well half-sister, Yang."

"A pleasure, Taiyang, Yang" Teresa said, then Ruby dashed to her and said "Can I see your weapon now?"

"Ruby!" Yang berated her younger sister

"Oops… Sorry" Ruby said sadly, as Teresa smiled at her charge's little antics

"I suppose so I did promise you that I will show you my weapon, did I?" as she took her weapon out of its scabbard and gave a small look and glanced at Ruby "Careful, it's quite heavy you know" then handed the claymore to the young girl, surprisingly who manage to hold it steadily

"It's… quite heavy…" Ruby huffed as she struggled to hold out the claymore properly, then started to inspect it "I never seen anything like it! What materials did it use?" Ruby asked and so did her father and sister.

Teresa smiled this will be a long night after all, as she answered all of their questions especially why she has silver eyes albeit keeping the truth of such reasons…

X

The next day Teresa woke up and as she took a bath, which the family kindly allowed her to use their house as a place to stay, she took notice the lack of the stigma that always marred the body of a Claymore, _I see… that's what he meant by some changes when he sent me here_ , Teresa mused as she traced the line which the stigma supposed to be as she finished her bath, she was met with Ruby and her sister Yang in the kitchen preparing breakfast, "Dad went out early" Yang explained the absence of the older man "And me and Ruby will be going out soon"

"I see… I believe I have overstayed my welcome and I must continue o-" Teresa was interrupted by Ruby as she held her "Please don't go I thought you promise to teach me some of your techniques!" she cried out, Yang raised an eyebrow at that.

Teresa sighed, how could she forgotten that, "Heh, Looks like a slip of thought, alright I will tomorrow I suppose considering you said you still have two more years from Signal to finish."

"YES! Ack! YANG!" Ruby yelled as she was hugged by her oldder sister "OH! My baby sister has a new friend! And she will be thought also, say… can you also teach me too?" Yang said as she looked at Teresa

"I suppose so." Teresa said "But I don't see why if you will be leaving for Beacon Academy tomorrow?"

"Oh… damn…" Yang cursed as she was hit lightly by Ruby "Yang!"

"Sorry, Rubes… hehehe" Yang rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment from the light scolding

Teresa looked on smiling faintly at the siblings then stood up "Well if I'm supposed to live here for a while I should explore the city then, having learned that this was a small island called Patch and the only way to mainland Vale is by flying by a bullhead, Teresa along with the siblings board a bull head towards Vale.

X

Night has fallen and Yang decided to head back home first, as Teresa walked towards the shop Ruby went to using her newly acquired scroll courtesy of the siblings and their father she took notice of a group of shady men heading for the same store where Ruby is at, _Dust till Dawn_.

With narrowed eyes Teresa slowly followed them as they entered the dust shop, a few moments later two of the men were thrown out via the window of said shop. As Ruby made a stance outside as the man in a white suite and wearing a bowler hat looked on as he gestured to the remaining thugs "Okay… get her!" as the thugs prepared to attack red cloaked girl

X

A/N: so how did I do?

Yeah a cliffhanger… but anyway I hope you all like it and considering this fic is only the first of a crossover between series…

I will follow the Claymore series by

Manga-canon:

Chances of Clare and the rest of the ghost along with Galatea will be sent in Remnant - 50 - 50

Anime-canon:

Irene may have died in the series but that is unknown and so a good reason if I will put her here…

I'm also asking you readers again if I will give Teresa a Semblance what will it be and note Teresa will awaken but she will not crave for flesh anytime soon, cuz I made it so! (Mesirix - blacked robed figure in ch 1.)

Also I skipped the explanation part cuz I think it is going to be quite long and to explain the claymore… no one knows how those bastards in the organization made it… but Miria did hint on its origins well still not enough to make up a cover story so far…

and another note to take the time in Remnant is different in The Claymore timeline in other words as time progress in the story here maybe after the initiation Clare is now in possession of Irene's arm... just for a thought...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

here is chapter 3 of RWBY:oTFS

I would like to let you know that from a review that I decided for Teresa having a Semblance and also an Aura, well a bit weak one as she is only half human, and yes Teresa will be a bit op if I do this but hey its a world where everyone has something to counter each other…

Also note that Teresa has more enhanced sight than most Faunus or if I'm wrong but hey let me know what you think…

On to the chapter

X

Updated date: 11/20/16

Updated: Teresa never used her Yoki ever a little information I have misread when looking at the Claymore Wiki. So I changed some, and she will not mostly reveal all her secrets lest some ' _competent_ ' general will think otherwise…

X

Teresa sat idly in the room of the police office, remembering how she got here in the first place was her own guess, true she did help thwart a robbery along with Ruby although the criminal got away on a bullhead, now even she went on a bullhead here from Patch she still marveled on how advance they were, now her train of thought went back to that time at the robbery.

X

"Okay… get her!" the flamboyant man shouted to the remaining thugs as they charged towards Ruby, they never reached their target as Teresa intercepted them, they dropped to the ground bleeding heavily as Ruby continued to fight the man and his remaining men.

 _How odd_ … Teresa mused as she saw how her claymore managed to go through their Aura, now Ruby got thrown back by one of the thugs as they circled both of them.

"Well I do believe it is a pleasant night don't you think? Red and Blondie" the white clothed man said "But as you can see we were in a middle of a business before you crashed in."

Both Teresa and Ruby glared at the man as he suddenly lifted up his cane and fired directly to Ruby, said girl got hit but her Aura manage to block most of the damage. However this bought Teresa the time to swiftly take down the rest of the thugs leaving only the flamboyant man standing,

"Tsk, such persistence…" the man muttered "Well I would say farewell since I have somewhere else to go, so what do you say?" he said coyly as he fired another shot temporarily blinding Teresa, as the flash disappeared the man was gone, or so he thought

"Teresa over there!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed at the man, who was climbing up the ladder of a nearby building,

Teresa looked around the thugs that Ruby fought began to stand up so she turned to the girl "Go! I'll catch up!" seeing the girl nod as she used her scyfle to launch herself to the top of the building, Teresa glanced at the rest of the thugs, well those who could recover.

"Hmmm… I say that you should give up now if I were you" Teresa said to them as she smiled faintly

"O-oh yeah and what are ya gonna do, you blonde bitch!" one of the thug yelled back in defiance, said defiance shattered as he saw the silver eyed blonde eyes turned yellow with a feral glint in them

"Considering that you are making me angry then nice try but I tire from this… little game of ours now… then I won't be held responsible for what ever remains left… if there are any that is... just like what I did to some _Filth_ after they raided a small village and killing everyone" Teresa said as she remembered those bandits and their plan on what they would do to Clare as she released enough killer intent, but not enough to attract the Grimm.

The thugs put two and two on what she told them and knowing she isn't bluffing they turn and ran leaving their remaining wounded comrades in the street. An explosion was then heard,

Teresa looked at the direction and muttered one word… "Ruby…" fearing for the girl she jumped and landed at the next building as she saw that Ruby and another woman fought off a person, using her eyes she saw a pale faced woman whose hair covered one of her eyes, who was conjuring fire. After that the Bullhead flew off

She decided to check up on the young girl and only that when she appeared both Ruby and the woman glanced at her, said woman then pointed… is that a riding crop?, at her with a frown.

Then the woman's eyes widen when she saw Teresa's eyes and then said sternly "You two are coming with me." as Ruby's eyes widen and Teresa gave a small smile raising her hands in surrender

"Fine…"

X

But now here she was sitting and listening at the conversation in the next room, which now ended with Ruby being accepted to Beacon. She frowned how was she going to do her duty? If Ruby is to go to Beacon academy then she would also go there, albeit either illegally or asking for work, both choices are hard enough. Then the door to the room opened as the woman, now accompanied by a older man who is holding a cup of coffee and a cane in the other.

"Miss Rose said you name is Teresa?" The older man said as the woman stood back "and no last name?"

"Last I check, that is my name," Teresa smiled as the man sat down also with a smile

"Well miss Teresa, my name is Ozpin." the man, now named Ozpin said as he held out a hand, which Teresa eyed then took it with a shake then Ozpin gestured to the woman behind him "And the person who brought you and miss Rose here is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Well met Ozpin, Goodwitch" Teresa nodded to them respectively "Though I admit I have no idea why I am held here and along with Ruby"

"I suppose… however miss Rose not only engaged the wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick, but endanger the surrounding area and herself." Ozpin explained

"And where do I get placed in this?" Teresa said as she tilted her head slightly

"And there lies the problem… as you can see the lackeys of that man _who_ fought miss Rose sustained injuries that can be healed, however those who you fought might not recover at all."

"I don't see that is my problem." Teresa stated, remembering the bandits she killed back then. Goodwitch's eyes widen at that as she exclaimed "How could you not care! Are you a huntress or not?" Ozpin's eyes narrowed, he have heard that the last silver eyed warriors were only two, now one, and so he said the same thing as he did to Ruby earlier.

"Now, Glynda," Ozpin said trying to calm his deputy down, "I supposed miss Teresa here has her reasons, but…"

Teresa raised an eyebrow, what is he up too?, she thought as Ozpin continued to say

"You have silver eyes…" so is that thing again? She knew about this their so called silver eyed warriors, ancient warriors who fought the Grimm before even the kingdoms existed… considering that a Claymore are never natural silver eyed in the first place, that and she was tasked by the mother of the last silver eyed warrior to protect said daughter, so she decided to play along.

"Why yes I do… is there any special about having silver eyes?" Teresa said as she eyed Ozpin with calculating eyes.

"Indeed they do but I am quite surprised that you don't know your own lineage miss Teresa,"

"My lineage?" Teresa said. Then another flash of memory came into her mind.

' _When you met with Ozpin tell him…'_

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean… but what I do know is that the white Rose sends her regards." Teresa smiled faintly as both Ozpin and Glynda's eyes widen at the last part, then as fast it was Ozpin's eyes harden as leaned closer

"How do you know her?" he demanded

"We met in the plane where reality and fantasy as you can say… are at their borders."

"I see, then you are not…"

"Sadly no, I am not, but you can say I am or was a silver eyed warrior, but I will tell you more, but I have my duty to protect Ruby at all cost." Teresa said

"Oh? And why is that?" Ozpin inquired, strange as she is he is quite intriguing by her personality, she herself said that she is not a silver eyed warrior but she also said that she is one, so he decided.

"How about a compromise then miss Teresa,"

"Oh and what is this compromise?"

"You can continue your duty given to you by Summer, if you work as teaching staff in Beacon academy."

"Hmm. I can say that's quite a proposition you gave me Ozpin, but what is the catch?"

"You can teach the students on how you fight and help them to become great hunters and huntresses."

"I see where this is going but I do have one last question."

"And what is this question?" Ozpin said smiling, but what he and Glynda didn't was this,

"How can one unlock Aura?"

"Wait… you fought all of those criminals without an Aura! Are you suicidal!" Glynda exclaimed

"So you do know how to unlock an Aura in someone." Teresa mused "and to answer you miss Goodwitch, in truth I am not human."

"What do you mean not human?" Ozpin questioned, yes Teresa is quite interesting, "I don't supposed you are a Faunus correct?"

"Not a Faunus either, I am a Claymore, a member… once a member of the organization, and that is their name nothing more nothing less." Teresa explained "But I will tell you more in due time, for now I will take Ruby home. And I will see both of you tomorrow, besides you got yourself a new teacher." with that Teresa stood and left the room to retrieve Ruby.

X

"Ozpin are you sure it was wise to accept her?" Glynda said as Ozpin simply drank from his cup,

"Indeed Glynda, she might be able to help with our problem in the coming events, however I'm only worried what will James will do."

"When the time comes I hope you know what you are doing, but… when she spoke of the organization… she spoke with venom as she mentioned that name… But what is the organisation?"

"That I would like to find out and her origins also… but sooner or later I think she hold no ill will to people like us or mostly Ruby… then we should prepare for tomorrow's events."

X

That same night in a warehouse Torchwick stood in front of the woman who he grudgingly saved his ass from that huntress and the annoying brat,

"It was a simple job, Roman, get the dust and leave." the woman said

"Yeah it would have been if it weren't for that girl, and that woman." Roman muttered

"The huntress and the girl doesn't matter, they can't change the plan."

"Right the plan, in which yo-" he was cut off as the woman conjured flames in her palm

"You just listen Roman nothing more nothing less."

"Riiight," Roman said sarcastically, maybe he shouldn't mention that the woman he meant was that scary blonde woman… she was different… and that brought chills down his spine.

X

The next day after saying goodbye to teary eyed Taiyang, Yang hugged crushed her little sister as she spoke "Oh I can't believe that my baby sister is coming to Beacon!"

"Y-Yang… Can't breath… Help!" the young reaper said as she squirmed as her face is covered by Yang's breasts, luckily for her a certain warrior pulled her out

"Now, now, Yang we can't have Ruby asphyxiated now do we?"

"Right miss Teresa, also it is awesome that you will teach here, I hope you could train us in your techniques!" Yang said enthusiastically

"I suppose…" Teresa said as she smiled at the two, then in quick motion she pulled Yang with her other arm as a blonde boy emptied his stomach where Yang's shoes where supposed to be

"Quick save there Teresa!" Ruby said with a thumbs up.

X

A/N:

Here it is and I will say this I don't think this was good, in my opinion really dialouge this long kinda makes me think back… but to late to turn back now, I might have broke the story now, since Teresa gave some information to Ozpin…

Also now Teresa will have Aura but will be reduced like half of it, and her semblance will make her sense specific Auras and this will negate most Illusions considering her senses are improved due to being a Claymore… Neo and Emerald will have a nightmare now. If you will say otherwise that Teresa is already the strongest Claymore and doesn't need Aura. then I will say it Yoki and Aura are two different things. Yes Aura exist in every living thing sans Grimm, and Yoki only works for Yoma, Claymore and Awakened beings. And Teresa is only strong but not invincible this led to her letting her guard down and get killed by Priscilla.

My reason above is simple… Neo is a mute sadist and uses her little disappearing act to run, while Emerald… well she did make Pyrrha kill Penny, that I cannot condone it

And the fight scenes are bit easy but hard to describe… well when fought by the RWBY characters, in Claymore terms is simple, quick and easy since Claymore cannot hesitate or give pause to an enemy unlike the more durable ones when they fight Yoma or awakened beings. So they prefer to end things quickly and move on.

And also in future chapters I might add other Claymores, right now I might add Irene during the events in Forever Fall in Jaundice episode, after that other Claymores from the northern campaign (candidates are Jean and Flora or only Jean) and finally the 7 year time skip somewhere in Vol. 2 of RWBY what do you think? Review and let me know your own opinion


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hey I'm back with another chapter for RWBYoTFS and I would like to say that some changes will be made here and now.

I said before that I might add other Claymores in this story and I thought long and hard in it and I came to a conclusion that and along with some reviews I saw make sense also. In other words Claymore is more grittier and every Claymore there could and curbstomp the characters in RWBY however there are pros and cons to warriors like Teresa;

She may be the strongest but she was caught off guard by an awakened Priscilla, true she killed her in the end but… even then sometimes we need to balance out quality and quantity, in most things.

Also in Remnant is more technological advance so that means Atlas could field as many Ak's they can if I could when going against a Claymore, and also a Claymore can tire but can recover however if they can be overwhelmed… I would leave that as it is for now.

In the end I will confirm that Irene will be on the next line up to appear, in the anime her status is unknown if Rapheala did kill her or not, next in Vol. 2 I may add Jean next since she traveled with Clare until the Pieta. And Lastly maybe on Vol. 3 will be the 7 ghosts, or just Clare in the end. I will see what I can do and note this will subject to change for the next volumes.

And lastly I will try to make a sort of bond between Ruby and Teresa so that Teresa if she might go kill everything in sight… Ruby can bring her back to her senses and also Ruby may have a special training regime with Teresa soon.

Now to the chapter!

X

When the Bullhead landed the first one out was the blonde haired boy who ran towards the nearest trash bin followed by the rest of the new students.

Ruby was practically drooling from the mouth at the sight of the weapons being held by the other students,

"Ohmygosh, sis! Miss Teresa! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" as she was about to run further Yang held her back by the cloak as she chastise her little sister,

"Easy there Rubes they're just weapons."

"Just weapons!? They're an extension to ourselves, they're part of us! Right Teresa?" she asked the silver eyed warrior as she surveyed the area, true what Ruby said was the truth, her claymore is always her identity considering it has her symbol when she was a warrior of the organization.

"Correct Ruby, they are indeed part of ourselves, not only that, it shows who we are." Teresa replied as she unsheathed her claymore and inspecting it, slowly carassing the symbol, her symbol, as memories played back in her mind,

Her own initiation…

Her rise to no. 1…

Killing the Yoma and meeting Clare for the first time…

Killing the bandits…

Now, now she will use her sword to protect another innocent soul… looking back at Ruby while said girl was having a small discussion with her sister, sheathing her sword, yes… Ruby rose is just like Clare in some ways more than once, loosing someone precious and still be cheerful, and most of all innocent and naive to the truth of the world, Clare knew it considering being used by those Yoma… she shook off her thoughts for a while.

"... c'mon Ruby, you know that you should be more open to others rather than me, Teresa, and Dad." Yang said as Teresa listened on, true Ruby was always terrible in social interaction other than them and Crescent Rose…

"But why do I need friends… if I have you two?"

"Well…"Yang droned off, then suddenly she was surrounded by other people "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" with that she disappeared in a cloud of dust leaving a dazed Ruby and a slightly amused Teresa.

Ruby still dazed after being ditched by her older sister almost collided to a cart full of luggage, luckily for her Teresa manage to catch her before colliding and damaging its contents.

"Watch where you are going, you dolt!" someone yelled at them

"I-I'm so sorry," Ruby stammered, trying to explain "Y-you see my sister just left me behind a-and I got all swirly then-"

"Enough I don't need to hear from you," the girl cut Ruby off, and sighed "just be careful next time, if you have… the dust will explode! Luckily for you it seems your companion averted trouble."

"Yeah… Teresa seems to always move quicker, hehe, oh ! my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose!" Ruby said as she held out her hand, the girl looked at it for a moment and shook it

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" Weiss said which Ruby 'oohed' at and then the heiress looked at Teresa "And you must be Teresa?"

Teresa smiled at the girl "Yes I am, and also your future instructor." in which the heiress eyes widen "Now I think we should head to the auditorium perhaps?" Teresa spoke out

"I… yes professor, can you lead the way?" Weiss said as she straightened up, years of proper etiquette drilled into her.

Teresa merely chuckled "Please miss Schnee, just call me Teresa, I'm not yet your professor or instructor at the moment. But in the future just address me by Teresa okay?" Both Ruby and Weiss was gobsmacked at her smile, it reminds her of a Goddess… or a caring mother…

"Y- yes pro- Teresa" Weiss and Ruby said in unison which brought out a light chuckle from Teresa, as she led the two girls to the auditorium, while the two young girls started a small bicker between them. Teresa looked back and surveyed the area before resuming with the two.

X

Golden eyes looked on warily as the blonde haired woman and the two girls left, Blake never knew she could able to hold her breath like that, that… woman somehow… she doesn't smell like a human does, nor does she smell like a faunus… then what is she? She quietly eyed the woman from afar then hid on a nearby tree as the woman looked at where she stood before then the woman turned and follow her charges.

She need to be careful around her, and better yet try to find ways to know her true identity… with that the former White Fang moved towards the auditorium.

X

Jaune didn't know what he was doing… or better yet where he was going. After emptying his stomach he found himself in a deserted area void from any student and strangely enough a tumbleweed of all things went pass him…

"this is not the best day of my life." if only an explosion could have occurred then he would have company in this temporary lonely life. But fate answered differently.

"Umm, excuse me?" someone said, a female, "Are you lost?"

"Uh… no…" Jaune said as he faced the stranger only to meet a red hair ad green eyes looking back at him.

"Do you mind if I could accompany you? Also I'm also heading to the auditorium too."

"Uh… sure… names Jaune Arc," Jaune introduced himself "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" in which the girl laughed lightly.

"I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." the girl smiled, but inside she hoped that he doesn't recognize her like everyone else does.

"Well, Pyrrha… mind leading the way?" Jaune asked her awkwardly

"Uhh… Sure!" Pyrrha said happily, in her mind spoke differently, someone that doesn't recognize her celebrity status! This Jaune is quite interesting in the least… with that the two walked towards the auditorium.

X

A/N:

Welp here is the fourth chapter of the story and some changes have been made also.

And next chapter Jaune will try to flirt with Weiss… as usual

And regarding about Blake… since she is a faunus she could feel something odd from Teresa hence her suspicions and add in that she was a White Fang member paranoia follows. Its like a predator and prey sort of thing only that Teresa is the Apex Predator.

Review or PM me if there are any considerations here, and of course I do mind helpful criticism so please if you want to help then you can help free of charge!, but cynical or flamers I ignore.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hey I'm back with another chapter of RWBY:oTFS and I hope all of you dear readers enjoy and thanks for the feed back to some reviews and suggestions.

I made Teresa the lead character here because when I watched and read the anime and manga of Claymore I can somehow feel that the bond between Teresa and Clare is stronger than I imagined and to my great devastation Teresa was killed just because of some lowly bandits…

But in truth I have this idea in my mind for a long time after finding out that there are no Claymore/RWBY crossovers and this is a first. And expectations are really high there.

Also to note I somewhat changed the Fates of everybody and let me tell you it was hard to try to not make an OOC of the characters like I did before… but I will try my best for some good fights when it comes to the RWBY casts but when it come to Claymore… it will always end quickly, its because I think that the longer the battle takes for a Claymore to finish the chances of victory diminish, but thta my opinion, and its because Claymores from the media shows that they prefer to finish the job tasked to them quickly and move on to the next, unless the Yoma knows how to hide pretty well which chances are none.

Also I would like to ask what you think if I placed extra Claymores to this story and their bond to rest of the casts; Teresa is bonded to Clare, Irene, and Ruby (Irene will come soon and I could almost tell a subtle hint that both cared for each other in which Irene seemed hesitant to kill Teresa) while Clare is bonded to Teresa, Jean.

In my opinion of shipping… in RWBY: WhiteRose, Bumblebee(kinda hard to find exact materials to do this but I'll try to manage), Arkos (Pyrrha will not die in my watch here along with my other RWBY fic.)

In Claymore is Teresa and Irene, and Clare and Jean…

Yes as stated above the named claymores will appear but I'm still complementing if the seven ghost will be added alongside Clare. And it will go as this: Irene will appear in Forever Fall scene, Jean will appear in Vol. 2 and finally Clare and maybe the other ghosts will appear early in Vol. 3, note this is only in planning not fully yet committed to this additions except for the named ones.

Also to note that when I write I write on what my mind is thinking and after a few moments after posting chapters I sometimes realize that I messed up somewhat so please review or pm me for any suggestions and whatnot for improvements.

Now with that on to the chapter!

X

The auditorium was packed with many new initiates who applied to Beacon, after separating from Teresa as she was needed to be with Prof. Ozpin and Goodwitch, the three girls, Ruby Weiss and Yang settled near the stage. Also joining them somewhat albeit a few feet behind are Jaune and Pyrrha whom were talking with Jaune motioning his arms in an explanation while Pyrrha just laughed. Back at the three they were having another discussion…

"So what you are saying is that you went against your father's wishes to attend Atlas academy?" Yang emphasize to the heiress "Well I would saw you have guts to stand up to him", in which Weiss nodded "Yes… my father is a difficult man to impress, when my older sister applied to be specialist in the army… I was named heir to the SDC" she finished sadly then continued "And I guess you somehow got into Beacon by chance I presume?" this question directed to Ruby whom nodded in confirmation "I'm supposed to apply to Beacon after finishing Signal in 2 more years but… Prof. Ozpin accepted me after a run in with Torchwick…"

"Wait, wait, wait did you say Torchwick? As in Roman Torchwick?" Weiss asked shocked that this little girl, manage to fight off a master criminal! Not that she could handle him herself of course but… she fought him off and she's fifteen for Oum's sake!

"Yeah! I was like…" Ruby said as she made battle poses "Also I got help from Teresa." she added.

"I see… well Ruby Rose you seem to be competent…" Weiss said as she placed her hand in her chin in thought, maybe she could be a good partner, but then she saw _The_ Pyrrha Nikos talking to a blonde guy, she could be a potential partner…

X

The girls continued on to know each other better until Prof. Ozpin stepped forward in the stage, with Prof. Goodwitch and Teresa, gone was her armor, replaced by a simple white dress and and a long skirt as she stood behind him

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After his speech, Ozpin surveyed the gathered students as he continued on, "And also I would like to welcome to you all to Prof. Teresa Silver( **I have no idea for a last name since they have a moniker name instead in Claymore and Silver is the closest thing I could come up with…** ) she will be assisting Prof. Glynda Goodwitch in your combat classes." with Ozpin stepped down as Teresa went forward and give a short bow and addressed them with short "I am Teresa and I am honored to train you all I know", then took a step back as Glynda went to the mic to continue addressing the students, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

With that all the students went out of the auditorium and headed for the ballroom to set up their sleeping areas, while some lingered more for a moment, such as a little red Rose and her sister and friend, they approached the blonde woman as she stepped down the stage

"Teresa! You were great!" Ruby said as she hugged the Silver eyed warrior, said warrior stood in shocked as she remembered a familiar experience before then she smiled faintly as she returned the hug, "Thank you Ruby, and I see that you made some new friends I presume?" eyeing Weiss as said heiress looked at her then nodded "Ruby is…" she started as she sighed "childish somewhat" "Hey!"

"But she is a good person when you get to know her better." Weiss smiled at Ruby.

A small twinkle in Teresa's eye shone without the three girls knowing, _I guess this is what you called young love?_ , Teresa mused "Now run along now, you got a big day tomorrow and I do have to meet up with Ozpin and the rest of the teaching staff. And Yang" said blonde girl looked at Teresa, "Please keep an eye at your sister and don't cause any trouble." she said somewhat in a motherly tone

"You got it Teresa" Yang said while giving a thumbs up

"And you Ruby keep finding some new friends to talk to okay? I might be busy now"

"Sure thing Teresa!" Ruby nodded as Teresa patted Ruby's head gently as she told the girls "I will be going now, see you soon" with that Teresa turned and left

"She… was nice, and caring" Weiss said as they went to the ballroom

"Yeah she is, but she can be scary at times…" Yang said "I mean when she smiles sometimes I feel a bit scared… and sense of dread coming, like she would kill you…" Yang chuckled nervously as she scratch the back of her head

"Seriously!" Weiss exclaimed with wide eyes

"Yeah and I can't wait on what she could teach us!" Ruby said cheerfully

"Excuse me…" a voice said the three looked back as Pyrrha and Jaune approached them, Pyrrha having addressed them first "But I couldn't help but noticed that you spoke to the new professor earlier… do you know her?"

"Yeah, her name is Teresa and she helped me last time" Ruby said then held out her hand "I'm Ruby Rose, and this is my older sister Yang," "Wassup?" "Weiss" "A pleasure"

"The names Jaune, Jaune Arc, Short sweet slips off the tongue" Jaune greeted in which the others winced at his flirting introduction

"Oh I'm Pyrrha by the way Pyrrha Nikos" Pyrrha greeted and prepared herself for their reaction from her name, but she relaxed as she saw none, Except for Weiss… considering that she is a Schnee she would know of her celebrity status, but not this two, no they were different…

"Nice to meet you too June, Pyrrha!" Ruby said "lets go to the ballroom together its gonna be like a big sleep over!"

"Yeah with all the other cute boys to boot!" Yang added, _and girls_ , she added mentally, which Ruby added "I don't think dad will approve…"

"That sounds a great idea!" Pyrrha chirped in.

With that the group went to the ballroom, unknown to them they were being watched by a pair of golden eyes.

X

Teresa sat in front of the desk of Prof. Ozpin in the headmaster's office along with Ozpin and Goodwitch, as he questioned her about herself, which she mostly answered, some not truly revealing everything…

"So let me get this straight, you died and were brought here?" Ozpin said

"Correct, and no I have no idea how I got here but I was tasked wit a mission to protect Ruby from harm, from her late mother" Teresa replied

"I see, so Summer brought you here to protect miss Rose from harm and I guess there is something else in return?"

"As I said earlier I was sent here to guard Ruby and yes the one who sent me here promised me to reunite with someone I cared about."

"Oh? And who would this person be?" Ozpin inquired, someone with such ability could either help or hinder their cause and Teresa might have an idea on this person's motives

"He calls himself with many names, but prefers to be called Merix, I know that would sound as a fake name but that what he gave me before he sent me here."

"I see…" Well that went… well he supposed whomever this Merix is he is a wildcard, but back to matters at hand "in the police station you mentioned that you are both a silver eyed warrior and not as one care to clarify?"

"I suppose as I have said last time I am a silvered eyed warrior but I my eyes are not silver in nature, the topic is sensitive and I will tell you when I fell it is time but for now I can't but I will tell you that where I came from we do not have Grimm, but monsters called Yoma." Teresa explained, and the last part she did not include those of awakened beings considering she would be one…

"Yoma?"

"Imagine a Human or a… Faunus lookalike but inside they are monsters that feast on flesh of a living person not just animals of course"

"That is disturbing information, Teresa" Disturbing indeed, such creatures could instill panic and fear in the populace bringing in Grimm in the border "Then how do you know if one is a Yoma?"

"Either you sense their Yoki, or accidentally cut them showing their purple blood, the first is achieved by me and other Claymores… strange when I rescued Ruby in the woods I somehow felt something similar to Yoki thus I sensed the Grimm in the vicinity."

"You are saying that the Grimm gives of Yoki or some kind?" Glynda asked

"I am not sure, that is why it is strange you said that all living things has Aura?"

"Yes all living things except the Grimm, unless you count this Yoki, but what is Yoki?"

"Yoki is like an energy for a Yoma in other words akin to an Aura to you. That is why it is strange for Grimm, as you all say do not posses a soul, yeti can sense them…"

"Can you teach this ability to the students?"

"I cannot, it is due to me being a Claymore, another name for the silver eyed warriors."

"Okay and final question, do you posses Aura?"

"No I do not, but I am intrigued by it." this surprises the two professors in the room

"You mean to say you do not have Aura?" Glynda exclaimed in surprise

"No, I do not. But do you know how to release one's Aura?"

"We have a technique for it and I supposed we could try to release yours." Ozpin said

"Then shall we begin?"

X

After unlocking her Aura Teresa slept in her room, she dreamed, and in her dream she saw Clare, not the young girl she knew no… this Clare was different,

"Clare?" Teresa said as she neared the figure, whose eyes were close, she noted the blonde color of her hair and feared the worse "No…"

"Do not worry Teresa I… I will avenge you… I swear I will kill Priscilla!" with that statement the figure opened her eyes, Teresa gasped as she saw not the innocent hazel eyes of her charge but… silver, like hers…

Teresa jolted awake at her dream… her death must have affected Clare so much… it nearly broke her heart at knowing that she became a Claymore… but how? How did Clare do it? Teresa felt as if she was part of her Clare, "Don't tell me…" Teresa whispered but the pieces are coming together "She did… didn't she" she said to no one particular…

It is because Clare didn't used a Yoma's flesh instead she used something else… something that the Organization would experiment on, Clare used her own flesh and blood to make herself a Claymore…

"Oh… Clare…" Teresa said as she tried to go back to sleep, sobbing softly, at this revelation.

X

Okay and that's a wrap I hope you all like this and if not then pm me or write a review for improvements in which I would gladly accept any helpful ideas and improvements for future chapters.

And I put on hold on my other RWBY fic cuz I felt it was rushed so its in hiatus stage…

And next chapter some sequence in the Claymoreverse will appear but in small sections only which Clare is focused


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Well I'm back again and sorry for the slow updates and all…

And I have noticed that I may have strayed from the canon events in RWBY well to some

But never mind that. here is another chapter for RWBYoTFS hope you all enjoy.

X

When morning came everyone that gathered in the ballroom went to eat their breakfast and then proceeded to the armory to prepare themselves for the upcoming initiation. Ruby and Yang stood in front of their lockers and getting their weapons ready,

"So Yang… I hoping that we get partnered…" Ruby told her older sister

"C'mon Ruby, I think you need other people to help you, like… Weiss" Yang said as she glanced at the heiress direction which said girl was talking to another girl with red hair. "And I think you should be more open to new people also and to help you grow up."

"Yang!" Ruby whined then composed herself and continued "Okay, I will make it clear that one: what does meeting new people do with fighting? And two: I drink milk" Ruby finished as she crossed her arms. Yang just shook her head at her sister's antics "How about joining someone else's team?" she suggested,

Ruby gave a gasp as she said in a mock hurt voice "Oh, my dear sister does that mean you don't wish to be on the same team as me?"

Realizing what she said may have misunderstood Yang tried justifying herself "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

"My 'Shell'?" Ruby asked "That sounds-"

"Ridiculous!" a voice said, coming from a blonde boy, Jaune, if what he said last night was true, walking pass the two sisters head down looking at a piece of paper "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" he moaned out

X

"So Pyrrha I was hoping you could team up with me and Ruby…" Weiss said to the red haired girl, Pyrrha Nikos, "And the last one I don't mind at all anyone you like?" Weiss added while glancing at the blonde haired brute that the red hooded girls calls a sister…

"I'm not sure… I was hoping to watch the chips fall on their own actually" Pyrrha said "But your idea sounds grand." Suddenly Jaune appeared between them and said, "And do you know whats great? Me. Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." he held out his hand to Weiss.

Weiss, however was unamused and then remembered something last night "Weren't you the one with those feetie pajamas?" in which garnered a groan from the boy "Yeah, that was me" Pyrrha only smiled and patted Jaune at the back and turned to Weiss "Hey, I just happen to see you talking to the new professor do you know her?"

Weiss shook her head "No, but I was just acquainted to her by Ruby, she seems level headed and in my opinion she just earned my respect."

"I see" Pyrrha trailed off With that said, an announcement was heard saying, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss look back at the red head and nodded "I guess we will be seeing each other later" and left.

Weiss was later joined by both Ruby and Yang on the way to Beacon cliff, until they met with Teresa going to the same direction.

"Oh! Teresa!" Ruby yelled at the older blonde woman who later turned and smiled as she caught Ruby after said girl used her semblance to catch up to her.

"Oh, Ruby how are you?" Teresa said as she patted the girl on the head, then she turned to Yang and Weiss, "And I see that you didn't cause any trouble I suppose?"

Ruby blushed embarrassed when hearing this, "No!, I uhh mean I may have unsettled a girl last night at the ballroom…"

"Oh… and how did you unsettle her?"

"Well Teresa…" Yang said as she scratch her head back

X

-Flashback-

"Hey" Yang said as she dragged Ruby to meet a black haired girl reading a book "The name is Yang and this is my younger sister Ruby, who're you?"

"Blake." the girl, Blake replied as she continued reading, however inside she was panicking, her senses screamed at her to ignore them but she needed answers and these two have them.

"Okay… that's a pretty name if you ask me" Yang said as she gave Blake a wink

"Yang what are you doing!?" Ruby whispered, and Yang replied "I don't know what I'm doing… shouldn't you be the one introducing?"

"Hi! My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose!" Ruby greeted

"Uhh… sure its… nice to meet you too" Blake said awkwardly considering she was surprise of the energetic girl "And you know what else is better? This book, which I prefer to read alone…"

Sensing its a loss cause Yang decided to pull Ruby back to their bed, however Ruby didn't budge as she stared intently at the book "What is it about?"

"Excuse me?" Blake asked

"The book, what is it about?"

"It's about a man with two souls fighting for the same body."

"That's amazing," Ruby exclaimed as she continued "miss Teresa told me about warriors who do their duty and never accepted the rewards as the fight monsters."

Hearing the name of the blonde woman, Blake decided to try asking the girl about said woman but as she was about to question her, an angry voice was heard, "Do you know what time it is!", it belonged to the Schnee heiress as she stormed towards them with a glare but soon lightened up when she who was making all the noise, "Ruby, Xiao Long" "Hey!" "Do you know what time it is?"

"Umm, 8?" Ruby said sheepishly while rubbing her head, Weiss blinked then palmed her face "I forgot, I'm not in Atlas anymore…'sigh' Ruby please keep it down others may be asleep now, and… you know…"

"Oh right the initiation" Ruby said as she nodded

"Well Blake I think we should sleep now so we can prepare for tomorrow" Ruby said as she dragged her older sister back to their sleeping bags, Blake looked at them and sighed, well there goes my chance…, she thought.

-Flashback end-

"And that's how I made some new friends!" Ruby said as she puffed out her chest in pride

"I see, then I believe we should head out now you all don't want to be late correct?" Teresa said as she led the three to the cliffs, they later pass a group of upperclassmen including a rabbit Faunus who tried to hide herself from the new professor and composed herself a bit when she was given a small smile from said professor.

X

The girls stood at Beacon Cliff as they looked over Emerald Forrest as Ozpin then gave them a last minute speech,

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

'A little assuring' Teresa said to herself, remembering her own initiation back when she was still a _loyal_ warrior and receiving her symbol that marked her as an official Claymore, however she was still a bit troubled on her dream, or she could say nightmare last night, Clare… a Claymore? No, not possible… but the facts say they are real, those eyes even silver shone with the same light as the little girl she traveled with, even considering the girl as her own… her death must have impacted Clare to the very core, now…, Teresa stopped her musings now is not the time to think of those… but inside her heart ache still… longing for that embrace Clare gave her, that smile… her second musings was cut off as Glynda spoke a bit louder than Ozpin's speech,

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

"What!" Ruby cried out, Teresa smiled at her antics, at least they will be fighting these Grimm, not each other and sometimes a Yoma, then she stepped forward and spoke in a calm serene voice

"These partners will be with you with the rest of your time here in Beacon and with that said the person you made eye contact first will be you partner." Teresa finished, as she looked at a flabbergast Ruby as her mouth hanged open in horror, Teresa waved and smiled to reassure the girl everything will be fine. Which also affected most of the students, their new professor is radiating a calm Aura that calmed their nervousness.

"And finally, after partnering up you will make your way north and find a temple and retrieve the relics found there. Now any questions? No? Good, now take positions"

As Ozpin finished many students posed themselves, like some battle stance as suddenly they were launched in the air.

A hand raised as Jaune asked Ozpin, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." completely oblivious at his surrounding as Weiss was launched "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin merely stated as he smiled as Yang placed an aviator glasses on her as she was launched, I would say seven out of ten, if my guess is right she's trying to break Qrows record, the aged headmaster thought as Ruby was launched afterwards.

Then Jaune was launched next while screaming in surprise and in horror.

Ozpin smiled as Glynda frowned at the headmaster's antics, Things will be interesting this year,

X

"So Teresa what do you think of this?" Ozpin questioned the Claymore

"I would say this may be tame than what I went trough." Teresa stated as she watched Ruby accidentally hitting a baby Nevermore in mid flight.

"Oh? You have the same initiation like this?" Ozpin questioned

"No. Quite different really, we are separated in two groups and we must hunt each other down, but here is a catch."

"A catch? And why separate you in two?" Glynda intoned

"The catch is that an ancient Yoma or worse a Voracious eater is placed in the testing ground, and as to why we are separated in two is to judge our power and ranked them but only ten are eligible to pass in each batch and only 49 of us pass."

"Why they do such a thing?!"

"Another story for another time perhaps?"

"Very well I believe we should enjoy the initiation I believe?"

"Indeed we should."

X

A/N:

Okay first of all I have been busy now a days while waiting for the company to call me to take their exam and hanging out with my friends in HS my sched is going haywire…

And in the last part of the Ancient Yoma and A Voracious eater, I have to change what Teresa said considering Ozpin will question on what is an awakened being however it will explained in later chapters.

Note Faunus will react to Teresa since they could sense her other half and will react badly but some will warm up to er but Blake… will be Blake.

Still haven't figure out how Teresa's Semblance will work I was thinking it will produce a calming effect and able to manipulate Aura of others like how she does against Yoma… but for now any suggestions will be appreciated.

Weiss in this fic will be different she will tolerate some Faunus but will question some if they are WF members or not so she will be an minor ooc character.

See ya on next chapter.

And also one last thing if anyone of you dear readers find any fault please don't hesitate to inform me via PM or Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Hello everyone I'm back with my last chapter for this month of RWBY:TFS, since my papers has been delivered to the company and I'm just awaiting their call which may be so sudden…

Either way, please note that RWBY timeline and Claymore timeline will be different.

So here is the break up:

Please note I merged the parts 1 and 2 here

RWBY: red trailer is convergence a few days or few hours after Teresa's death

RWBY: ep.1 is to during Clare's transformation to Claymore

Ep. 2 is to Clare's initiation

Ep. 3 is to Clare prior to meeting Raki (weakling)

Ep. 4-5 is to or after the awakened being hunt

Ep. 6 is the battle with Ophelia

So when we reach Juandice and Forever fall the next Claymore will appear and I have said this Claymore will be Irene so it will be on episode 7-8

And to those who said to make Jean appear on emerald forest sorry but she will appear early or mid Vol. 2 and the last will be Clare in early Vol. 3 and I may add the other Claymores maybe the ghosts or not along with Clare.

And with all that on to the chapter, oh and before I forget Teresa gave Ruby some lessons prior to the dust robbery. Which will be revealed on a special chapter or a separate story like an omake

And lastly sorry for the late update, my reason is because of my net was running at a snails pace, yes a snails pace, by 50 kb/s and when I checked at steam when downloading and even loading my yahoo mail needs to be refreshed about 5 times!

But either way on to the chapter, oh and a happy new year!

X

Ruby landed at the forest floor safely, now she was running with a single track in her mind,

'Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang' "Yaaaang!" she shouted as she continued to speed thought the forest.

"C'mon Ruby you made some friends, who else besides Yang?," Ruby said to herself as a bubble appeared out of nowhere "Well there's Jaune, but he doesn't scream fighter…" An Imaginary Jaune surrounded by Grimm appeared, "There's Pyrrha, she's nice and all but she's better off with Jaune," Pyrrha replace Jaune as she fought off numerous Grimm. "Blake? Quiet and mysterious… but she does seem nervous and I think I can't hold much conversation with her…" Blake then replaced Pyrrha as said girl moved away from a chatting Ruby… "Who else!?" then she appeared on a clearing and met someone with blue eyes "Weiss!"

"R-Ruby!?" Weiss exclaimed, "Don't do that!" then composed herself "I guess were partners then?"

"Hehe… yeah I guess" Ruby laughed as she rubbed her head.

"I guess we should head that way?" Weiss said pointing to a path

"Umm. I'm not sure that the right way… I mean if calculate it properly… we should head there" Ruby pointed the way opposite from Weiss "Huh? I-I mean of course we should go then."

"C'mon on lets go!" Ruby said excitedly as she grabbed Weiss hand but later stopped as she heard someone talking "Hey you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Weiss said, cheeks faintly red when Ruby grabbed her hand abruptly

"C'mon I think someone need help!"

"Ugh fine at least the more the merrier" Weiss said as the two girls neared the voice "huh? I guess your right, but the voice sounds familiar."

"C'mon, you stupid thing!" the voice, clearly a male, said aggravated

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled in surprise, as said blonde hanged in a tree a familiar spear held him in place

"Uhh… hey guys… hows it 'hanging'?" he joked, embarrassed, which the two girls laughed at his predicament, which also caused a small sneezing from a certain blonde girl surprising her quiet partner.

"Jaune?" another voice spoke "you all right?"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed "umm… thanks by the way, now uhh can you let me down?"

"Sure!" as she jumped on a nearby branch and pulled Milo away from Jaune causing him to fall "Jaune!, I'm sorry!"

"Nah its fine just a small cut, oww"

Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss noticed that the small cut wasn't healing "Jaune… why isn't your Aura healing you?"

"Aura?"

"You don't know what an Aura is!" Weiss exclaimed

"What!? yeah of course I do know what an Aura is" Jaune said

"Which means you don't…" Weiss deadpans, which Ruby sniggered

"Ohh who am I kidding…" Jaune said dejectedly "I don't know what an Aura is… heck I haven't even unlocked it!"

"Ohh don't be like that! Jaune! I mean Teresa started not having Aura and she can fight!" Ruby exclaimed "maybe you can get help from her, like me!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah shes really nice"

"Also you got Pyrrha with you so its a win-win right?"

Pyrrha smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm "I would like to help you, that's what partners are for"

Jaune blushed in embarrassment as he replied "Ohh, you guys! Thanks!" then he looked around the forest as he scratch his head "Any idea where to go?"

"I think the temple is that way?" Ruby suggested as she pointed at a random direction. As her partner sighed in defeat.

"Umm sure?" Pyrrha said also unsure of the direction

"Or maybe the treasure is in that cave!" Jaune suddenly said as he pointed at the cave opening

"Uhh… I don't think so…" Ruby said which three pairs of eyes looked at her for answers "I mean it can't be in a cave right? Also there's something inside, something dark."

"Something dark? Like Grimm?"

"Yeah something like that but different… Teresa taught me before that Dust robbery happened, she taught me how to somehow feel things around me like she does… but I'm still getting a hang of it anyway?"

"She taught you… on how to detect Grimm?" Weiss said

"Yeah like how their own version of Aura can be felt" Ruby said as the group walked away from the cave. "Well it started after I visited… uh… well somehow I kinda felt them coming back then on Patch when I go out in the forest…"

"I see…" Weiss said sounding not convinced

"But Grimm with Aura? T-that's impossible!" Pyrrha exclaimed

"No not that Aura" Ruby said

"Oh you mean like those silly cartoons which the characters mood change, or like those strange flashing stars on them?" Jaune joined in which he later smiled sheepishly

"Yeah like that aura!" Ruby exclaimed, then the group heard some fighting and some sounds that were familiar with Ruby "Hey that's Yang!" the girl exclaimed as she led the rest on a clearing near the temple.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as said person grabbed her by the arms as they sped to the sound of fighting

X

Back at the cliff the three professors looked on as the initiation progressed,

"Ozpin, the last partners has been made, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, honestly I feel sorry for the boy." Glynda said

Ozpin said nothing as he continued on watching a certain group heading to the temple, how odd that miss Rose was able to detect such things… indeed this year will be interesting, he mused then he spoke towards the third spectator "Teresa, how did you taught miss Rose to detect Grimm, since Grimm do not have souls therefore they do not posses Aura."

Teresa remained watching the forest as she spoke "Indeed these creatures do not have souls, but they still exhume (A/N: the word is in my tongue but can't grasp it…) in a sense their version of aura, for example what do you feel if being next to a person to be gloomy all the time? Would you feel thta person's 'aura'? in truth, the Grimm felt like something I sense before coming here. But Ruby was able to feel them even before I helped her."

Ozpin's and Glynda's eyes widen at this information and widened some more as Teresa unsheath her claymore and prepared to jumped into the forest

"Teresa, what are you doing?" Ozpin said

"You do know we can't intervene this initiation correct?" Glynda added

"I know but sadly this initiation will be a bloodbath if I can't get rid of this problem soon, how it manage to hide its presence from me is commendable but not good enough, it could have used the Grimm as cover." Teresa spoke the last one to herself

"Excuse but 'It'?" Glynda questioned

"A monster in a form of a human, an awakened being, and I know who…" with that Teresa leaped off the cliff leaving the two professors in shock

X

Back in the cave after the four hunters and huntress in training left something stirred, something monstrous, and it is hungry…

"I ssssmell fresssh Gutsss" the thing Hissed as it moved out of the cave, it had feed on these black creatures, but it never satisfied its hunger it wanted more, it wanted the sweet guts of those younglings if its hearing heard it right. But now it is time to feast and those black creatures will not stop it.

Not only that it wanted that scent among the group, that smell like her…

X

A/N:

And done hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes the last one is an awakened being so the next episode will be where the group will be exposed to a new monster, that will test them all, and sadly for me it will be a battle in which I suck… either way the being has a history with Teresa… you can try guessing, I give you a hint, a leaf or some spice you put when you cook chicken…

Review or pm me you suggestions as I also plan to put some awakened beings that were dead before Clare's time of course if I can…

For now I will try to manage my time in the future and hope I could update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Another chapter for the 'RWBY: of The Faint Smile' hope you all enjoy it.

Also to some guest reviews, especially the one who wrote that Teresa should be ruthless then I'm sorry to say she won't be ruthless, much this Teresa is after meeting Clare if she didn't met Clare then it will be different.

Also sorry for the late uploads its since my net is on the fritz again… and did some general cleaning of my room and trust me its a nightmare.

And the fight between Deathstalker and the nevermore? Not gonna happen. Why? Anyone of you dear readers know the name Rosemary? If not lets just say she has a history with Teresa

With that aside on to the chapter.

X

As the four initiates ran past the forest into a clearing. The temple they were supposed to go stood before them, on the grounds two other girls, wild blonde hair and a black haired girl with a bow, stood next to a group of pedestals.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out as the rest followed, with Weiss silently mutters "guess I'm wrong on directions"

"Ruby! And Ice Queen" Yang said back getting a hug from Ruby and a 'Hey!' from Weiss.

"So? Who's with who?" Yang then asked "Got Blake here" she thumbed over to Blake, as said girl held a knight piece.

"Oh! I'm with Weiss!" Ruby said "There's Jaune's with Pyrrha also"

The little reunion was disturbed by a roar coming from the forest, in a form of an Ursa and a loud 'Weeee!' as a girl with orange hair appeared behind said Grimm followed by a boy with a pink streak at his hair panting heavily.

The Ursa collapse dead "Aww, its broken" the girl cried

"Did… did that girl rode on an Ursa?" Blake said

As the boy regained his bearing he gave a small sigh "Nora…"

"Yes Ren?" Nora said with enthusiasm

"Please don't do that."

"Aww, your no fun" as Nora skipped towards the pedestal, she picked up the rook piece as she sang 'I'm Queen of the castle' earning another 'Nora' from Ren. "Coming Ren" she called out

"Well thats a thing" Yang remarked "So Rubes watcha gonna choose?" as she held the white knight piece

"That's the artifact we were supposed to retrieve?" Weiss said as she eyed the piece "Ruby, I think we

Should -"

"Picked the horsey also!" Ruby yelled as she held up the aforementioned piece in the air, which led Weiss to sigh. And that left Pyrrha and Jaune to pick the other white rook piece.

"Well that… was easy" Jaune said as he held the piece "So I think we should-" whatever he was going to say was cut off when a roar was heard coming from the forest.

"Oh Come On!"

What left the forest were several Grimm, from small Boarbatusks, a pack of Beowolves and a couple of Ursa running at them.

"Well looks like we fight our way out then!" Yang said as she loaded Ember Celica, along with the rest readying their weapons, except for Ruby, "Ruby?" Weiss asked the young girl as said girl trembled

"Do you feel that?" Ruby said

"huh Feel what? Look the Grimm are coming and if we don't…"

"No I mean that sensation… that aura…"

Yang raised an eyebrow "You mean that thing Teresa said?"

"Yeah, and its coming closer,"

"Wha-"

A dark shadow loomed over head as a body of a Deathstalker came crushing down on the group of Grimm. The few that survived stopped running and turned to their assailant.

A woman stepped closer towards the clearing, brown hair, and cold green eyes* watched the Grimm closely.

"Such pests…" The woman muttered, as fast the initiates blinked she moved to the remaining Grimm.

"Ohh… I like her" Nora said as she saw the woman crushing a charging Boarbatusk with her foot.

"Who is that?" Pyrrha asked in which Jaune replied "No Idea… is she a huntress?" with a wince when he saw the woman decapitating a head of a Beowolf

"I don't think so… just look at her clothes" Weiss retorted, as the womans clothes which were made of old rags, dirty and torn. As she ripped an Ursa in half and slamming the other to the ground. "Ruby? why are you shaking?" the group all eyed the young reaper with concern, as the young girl's knees trembled uncontrollably.

"That… feeling its from her." Ruby whispered as they all widened "that was the same feeling back at the cave."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked as she readied her weapon along with Yang and Blake.

"She's something else" Blake said, as she too feared the woman, but manage to keep it from showing.

As the last Grimm were dispatched the woman then turned to the group, a hungry look in her eyes "Well the nuisance were taken care of…"

"Alright lady you may saved us from those Grimm but who are you?" Yang said a bit intimidated by the woman, after all one never met someone if said person did threw that Deathstalker and killed all those other Grimm single-handed.

"That doesn't matter girl, what matters is that one of you smell like someone I knew before." before showing her sharp teeth and lunged towards them before a gunshot was heard. The woman fell as a smoking hole appeared on her chest.

Everyone looked where the gunshot came from and were surprised to see that Ruby was the one who fired, with evident of fear in her innocent eyes.

"RUBY! You… you shot someone" Yang exclaimed

"I…I… she was different she…" Ruby tried to explain when she gasped as her eyes dilated "Ruby?…" Yang trailed off as she looked back to the woman

"No way…"

"How?" the woman asked as her wounds quickly closed up "So simpleminded humans… you wouldn't know the likes of me!" as her nails turned to claws "Now why don't you just die so I can feast on your delicious Guts! Starting with you!" as she said as she head straight to Blake, she swiped at Blake but luckily the hidden Faunus used her semblance to evade. And the woman evaded a strike from Yang and a dodged shoots from both Pyrrha and Ren's weapons

"Tsk… persistent little brats" as she evaded yet another strike from Nora then she was pushed backwards from Weiss's Glyphs "Why don't you all stay still!" with that she released something they never felt before, a great fore-bonding that they will not survive this encounter

"Guys keep a good distance from her!" Ruby called out, as she remembered a lesson from Teresa,

' _Why do I need to this?' Ruby asked as they stood in a nearby forest in patch._

' _This lesson will may help you since there is another type of 'aura' you must feel or sense Ruby…' Teresa said 'This kind of aura is something else something similar'_

' _Something similar?'_

 _A nod 'Yes but it only emits by beings like Grimm.'_

' _But that's-'_

' _Impossible? Since Grimm has no souls?' a nod from the young girl_

' _then its their own version of aura we call them 'yoki'_

' _yoki?'_

' _Yoki is like a sense the Grimm's version of aura, but what I will tell you that not only Grimm has these yoki, another group that me and my… comrades hunt, they are called…'_

"She's an Awakened!" Ruby shouted as the words left her mouth the feeling was gone

"A what?" Weiss said as the rest kept their distance before Ruby could answer the woman spoke

"You… little girl… what did you just called me?" the woman said as she eyed Ruby with such intense that send shivers down the reaper's spine. "You called me an Awakened… how did you know that?"

"I…"

"ANSWER ME!" just as she lunged towards the girl

"RUBY!" the others yelled, as Ruby closed her eyes for the inevitable.

CLANG

Ruby opened one eye as she saw a large sword holding back the woman's claw

"My, my, never would I have ever see each other, Rosemary" the owner of the sword said a smile

"Teresa!"

X

A/N:

Well I don't know if I did good here and the fight scene is a prototype in a way…. so review or better yet PM me for suggestions and whatnot so I may change and re edit this…

And some reasons I have not updated is that I'm playing WOWS(World of Warships) and there was an event that gives off a free ship… so yeah and also I have been reading some light novels and currently I am read Youjo Senki…

And also I was playing some Dishonored 2 and read some other nice fics too.

* = means that I have no idea what was Rosemary's appearance before being a Claymore… and I may have changed some of Rosemary, hence the part she partially awakened her limbs not her entire body, but she will in next chapter or a rewrite in this chapter instead… since my head is working over time and it gives me many scenarios on how to do it and… so yeah blame my head on some outlandish ideas…

And the reason Ruby could feel or sense yoki is another addition to her silver eyes(well in this fic) so yeah…

And lastly to some guest reviews yes Jean will be here but in early or early, or Mid Vol. 2 or during Mt. Glenn mission.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

I'm back with another chapter.

And I am sorry that I updates are long to post. The reason is that I have been doing other things, Dishonored 2 and Warframe.

And due to this I take long to post and also my mom always berates me if I'm doing something else than writing fanfics. But not too serious though.

And to guest reviews please use your FFN name so I can reply to your reviews.

And the one who asked me if I will pair Teresa and Qrow… that will be a no, since I have paired Teresa and Irene which is planned and Irene will make a debut during the forever fall mission/incident/field trip.

And without further delay here is chapter 9

X

"Teresa!" Ruby cried out as said woman stood between her and the awakened being known as Rosemary.

However Rosemary was angered by being denied her meal by this one woman who took her title,

"YOU!" she snarled as her clawed hands were held off by Teresa's claymore "HOW DARE YOU DENY MY FEAST!" as she used her other hand to attack Teresa, but was shot off by a gunshot "RAAAAGH!"

"Stay away from her!" Ruby cried as she leveled Crescent Rose

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as the rest of the students gathered as as they all prepared to fight.

"Ruby," Teresa said "You and the others get away from here, she is out of your league"

"Wha? But Teresa!" Ruby said as she stood her ground "We can't leave you with her!"

"Yeah!" Yang said as she readied Ember Celica, while the rest nodded in agreement, with the exception of Blake as she was hesitant to either fight or flight.

Teresa looked at them as she still held Rosemary off, _their eyes are filled with determination… just like the rest of the warriors.,_ "I guess I can't talk you out of this can I?" she sighed as she smiled faintly at them "Then better assist me then."

"Right" they all yelled in unison as they readied themselves

 _Are they all insane!?_ , Blake thought, _we need to run away from these… whatever they are!_ , but her body refused to move as she stood along with her future teammates/classmates to fight Rosemary

Rosemary laughed as she managed to push Teresa back a few meters "Pathetic, you all are pathetic, Teresa may be here but I have improved these few years," as her eyes turned to golden slits and her face distort to a grotesque features as her teeth sharpened, as she released large amounts of Yoki

"NOW, YOU LITTLE PATHETIC FOOLS" as she was engulf in a bright light(yeah cliche showy I get it) " **Behold my true form!** " as the light died down, everyone save for Teresa gasped in fear as what beheld in front of them, a monster.

X

Back at the cliff the two other professors watched in fascinated horror. As the woman turned into something that shouldn't exist, a tall humanoid beast whose head has no eyes, while the body of the woman is part of the things torso, supported by six crab like legs and a massive tail moving from side to side along her hips are two large mouths, and lastly four wings at her back.

"What… is she, Ozpin?" Glynda said "That thing doesn't look like Grimm!"

Ozpin narrowed his eyes "I believe Glynda the answers lies with Teresa. And I am glad she went to them… heavens knows what that… or she would do."

"We need to assist them as soon as possible" Glynda spoke out "This is beyond the usual initiations."

"I agree, Glynda I have notified to send reinforcements, but I have faith with Teresa that she could handle the creature."

Glynda only frowned at this. As they watched as the creature swiped her tail at the group.

X

As the transformation finished the students shook with fear as Rosemary laughed " **Now… who should die first?** "

"Umm, can we still pick to run and live?" Jaune asked sheepishly as he held Crocea Mors

"Nope" Yang said then looked at the transformed Rosemary "I mean even we run she can still catch up to us, and I don't think even Ruby can outrun her."

"Everyone," Teresa spoke as she eyed the transformed Rosemary "Keep your distance from her. I fear she can deplete your Aura in a hit," the initiates eyes widen at this information.

"Ruby you and those who prefer long range combat keep her suppress, those who go for close range are with me but do hit and run tactics do not stay long."

"We got it!" the group called out in unison as Ruby, Ren, and Nora fired their weapons at the monster, Weiss made multiple Glyphs, whilst Teresa, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and reluctantly Jaune charged at the being

Rosemary covered herself with her arms and wings as they pelted her, growling " **Why you little…"**

As she block an attack from the silver warrior " **Damn you… Damn you all!** "

She swung her arm only to be blocked by the claymore. The she lifted her other arm only to be slashed by Pyrrha who she then retaliated with a bite attack but the red head jumped away " **Just stand there and DIE! Already!** " as she redirected another of her head towards Jaune who was late to jumped away but luckily Pyrrha threw her shield towards the claws as it missed Jaune by inches.

" **Graaah! Such pests!** " Rosemary roared out as she swung her tail which hit Yang as she charged in, almost depleting her Aura

"Yang!" Ruby cried out as the Blonde struggled to stand

"Damn, she hit harder than I thought she would…" Yang said as she winced "I… I think I'm half at my Aura now…"

Teresa frowned 'this is bad…', as she dodged another swipe towards her, she faced the students "Everyone fall back towards the cliff!"

"But… what about you Teresa!?" Ruby called out, Teresa smiled "I'll be fine."

"We need to go now!" Weiss said as she and Blake supported Yang while the rest covered their escape.

"Ruby come on! Teresa can handle herself against that monster."

Ruby kept on looking as Teresa blocked off another attack and another, with grace and precision. Then a foreboding feeling crept at her back, as she looked at the retreating group and back at Teresa as she narrowly evaded Rosemary's hip heads(No idea what to call it and sounds stupid…).

Then she made her mind as she charged at the Monster that is Rosemary, ignoring the screams and yells of her name from the group she readied Crescent Rose and slashed at one Rosemary's heads which Teresa never saw coming as she evaded a downward swipe.

" **You little brat I'll kill you!** " Rosemary called out as one of her heads fell.

Teresa was both shocked and angry, shocked that Ruby helped her and therefore prevent her release of Yoki, well yet. Or to the fact that Ruby disobeyed her to run.

"Ruby what are you thinking!?" Teresa exclaimed as she dodged a blow as Rosemary clenched her claws and smashed the ground she was moments before "I told you I will be fine!"

"B-but I felt something bad will happen like… like you would die!" Ruby explained herself

"Nonsense… but I guess you're right" Teresa said, but her suspicions were unfounded… she said her semblance was speed… then would it be some innate ability? More questions than answers were given but one thing led to a small conclusion… her eyes perhaps?

"Ruby we need to finish this alright?" Teresa said as she took a stance

Ruby nodded "Okay Teresa!"

"Hmmph, if you think you can hog all glory then think again" a voice spoke behind them as a glyph blocked a swing of a tail but was destroyed from the impact

"Weiss! Everyone!" Ruby exclaimed as she saw the others foregone the orders to evacuate even Jaune who stood ready with determination.

" **Awww, isn't it sweet, Teresa?** " Rosemary said with mock in her voice " **To see such young spirits die after I'm done with them? To send them to their deaths now who is a monster?** "

"I would say we both are, but then again I see that you haven't changed a bit Rosemary."

With that Teresa charged and strike Rosemary's remaining hip head as said monster cried out in pain

" **What? How you haven't used your-** " a blast from Nora stopped all what she would have said " **GaaaaaH!** " as Rosemary covered her real head "ahaha take that you big meanie!" Nora called out

Then Ren, Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune charged and struck Rosemary's legs, crippling her " **Take This!** "

Rosemary's claw struck Blake only to be a clone of said girl. " **This isn't supposed to happen!** "

Ruby readied herself as Yang picked her up still wincing a little as Weiss readied a Glyph

"Ruby I think this is insane!" the girl said as she turned her scythe into a spear version( same one used to take out the Beringel Grimm in Vol.4)

"I kinda agree with snow queen over there" Yang said worried for her little sister and receiving a "Hey" from the Heiress.

"Alright Now!" Ruby called out in which the Blonde brawler with all her strength threw the petite girl and Weiss casted some Glyphs that sped up momentum.

Ruby then used her semblance leaving a large trail of rose petals, unbeknownst to her eyes started glowing faintly "Take this!" she yelled out as she homed in towards the awakened being.

" **What! Foolish girl!** " Rosemary exclaimed as she tried to dodged, key word dodged as she couldn't move " **What? No!** " as she now knew her fate, then she saw it those glowing ball of light even it was faintly showing it froze her still, but one word came from Rosemary as her last before her immediate decapitation " **monster…** " with that the awakened being Rosemary fell for the last time.

Ruby panted for breath at her stunt, while unorthodox it was effective. She stood up and looked at the gathered hunters and huntresses, "We did it you guys!" she then swayed only to be caught by Teresa

"You did good Ruby" Teresa said as she patted Ruby, then turned to the rest "All of you did good, now I believe we should head back now as we need to finish your initiation."

"Heh, can't argue with that" Yang said as she shrugged "At least we started with-"

"Don't even think about it Xioa Long" Weiss hissed

"A Yang!" as Yang grinned swung her arm in a swinging motion, as a collective groans were a reply

"Umm Teresa can you let me down?" Ruby asked embarrassed at her situation as Teresa smiled as she carried Ruby bridal style,

"Umm Teresa can you let me down?" Ruby asked embarrassed at her situation.

"I think you can't walk for now after all that stunt you pulled must have been taxing, am I correct?"

Ruby blushed "Yeah… I guess…" as the group continued on towards the school.

Teresa then glanced back at her shoulder then made a mental note 'better tell Ozpin to dispose the body'.

X

Inside Beacon's Auditorium the initiation continued as normal.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin said

Which the audience applauded to the newly formed group, then Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora took the stage as Ozpin spoke again,

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR… led by… Jaune Arc!"

"What!?" Jaune exclaimed, surprised, as Pyrrha placed her hand in his shoulder for reassurance.

The group then moved down as Ozpin continued speaking

"And Finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. ( _motions over the four as they stand before him_ ) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose!"

"Good one Rubes!" Yang said as she hugged her sister

"I guess that idea of yours may have some influence" Weiss said as she smiled

And Blake offered a small smile but her eyes darted subtly towards Teresa as said woman clapped along to congratulate the newly formed Teams.

Ozpin cleared his throat to gather the audiences attention,

"As I have all of your attention, today's initiation went off unexpectedly with the appearance of a new monster, with that said classes will be suspended for a few days."

Murmurs from students sounded the hall as Ozpin raised his hands as he continued "As such we have to reorganize some classes being thought and and a new class will be listed in your schedules, for the time being continue off with your daily routine." with that said he left the stage as the students turned in for the night.

X

A/N:

Okay this took longer than expected as fight scenes are not my forte which I prefer to end them here and there but of course fighting awakened being is not easy, also I may have downgraded Rosemary in a large margin which may be a mistake a big one at that…

Also note I have Ruby's eyes activate early on the story and it affect awakened beings also…

Now Yoma may appear suddenly and I am thinking the final fight will be against Priscilla, and Salem got her ass kicked by said horned monster… but I would like what you readers think… if this is underwhelming then point out some flaws and give me a better or improved one just pm me or something.

Also next chapter would be an interlude or something since classes were suspended for the time being, so I hope I can do Q&A with the characters more.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Hey another chapter for RWBY: of the Faint Smile, I apologize for the long update since I have been preoccupied by things which also resulted in the late update of my other fic…

So I will try to update as soon as I can

Last time the classes in canon will not happen in this time so it will be like more a question and answer kind of thing… also due to the appearance of a former Claymore I changed on what will happen now and on wards…

Without further ado…

X

Morning came, as the sunlight shone through the windows of Team RWBY's dorm room, all were peacefully sleeping… save for one as the figure rose up and placed a whistle between her lips and blew…

"AHHH!" the rest of the team shouted in surprise, as a loud and air piercing sound was heard.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled angry as her sleep was taken away from her by her own little sister, Blake was still recovering, considering her faunus heritage that she still kept hidden. While Weiss was giving Ruby a disapproving glare

"Good morning Team RWBY!" Ruby said enthusiastically as she held the whistle, ignoring the fact that her teammates are planning on getting rid of that whistle, as she paced around she continued talking.

"Our first order of business as a team is… decorating!" Ruby held her suit case causing some of her clothes to fall off.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Weiss said "Considering we have no classes yet."

"But… we need to do this after all… it may take some time to finish and we might be late for class…" Ruby said despondently, However Yang thought about it and just shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah… that's a good idea, besides after that we could hit the hay later."

"Yes… that a good idea" Blake said absentmindedly, in truth she is using this opportunity to find out more of that woman, now that she mentioned it in her mind she looked closely to her leader, true Ruby has a different hair color but there's no mistaking those color of eyes… silver. "I believe its better to finish this rather than wait."

Weiss gave a defeated sigh knowing there is way to change her teammates mind on this.

And a series of montage was shown as Team RWBY decorated their dorm, as they finished decorating an hour and a half has passed which resulted in a massive mess, in which Ruby decided to build bunk beds to make up more room space. Which is shown before them at the side where Ruby and Weiss shared, Ruby's bed is held dangerously by rope considering the bed is also tilting doesn't help much. On the other side where Yang and Blake shared the same thing albeit Yang's were held by Blake's spare books, which the black haired girl sighed at.

"Well Team looks like were done! And it costs us an hour and a half to do it!" Ruby said excitedly

"Yeah… now I think its better if we get something to eat…" Weiss deadpanned "Considering we wasted over an hour and a half." which both Yang and Blake nodded in agreement.

"Alright then! Team to the cafeteria!" Ruby said as she sped out of the dorm followed by a facepalming Weiss trying to catch up to her partner, leaving both Blake and Yang behind. Blake glanced up to her partner,

"So… do you know anything about Teresa?" Blake inquired in which Yang raised an eyebrow but nodded otherwise,

"Yeah, she helped Rubes when she went… out to the woods" Yang said, Blake noticed how Yang changed her answer, what was Ruby doing in the woods in the first place?, great just more questions than answers, Blake thought darkly but shoved it back as she asked another question as they walked out of the dorm.

"I see… but do you anything else?"

"Well… not that much, sure she told some stories about those creatures and how she hunted them, but that's all I know, you can ask her or ask Ruby later" Yang said with a shrug.

Blake sighed a this, she will have to question her leader instead… considering she never stop talking about this Teresa, it will be better if she question her leader then. Yang looked at her partners troubled face, raising an eyebrow,

"Anyway why do you want to know about Teresa in the first place?" she asked

Blake looked up in surprise at the question before schooling her face she answered back

"I just… its strange that an… what did your sister said? An awakened being appear during initiation and it… she knew about Teresa?"

Yang thought about it for a moment, true it, no, she knew Teresa before but then again Teresa seems secretive of her life before she met Ruby but then again she rarely talks about her life before she met them in the first place.

"Teresa may have secrets she kept." Yang said, which Blake nodded and replied "Secrets that may be dangerous…" Blake's eyes narrowed "We need to learn more about her before she…"

"Before what?" Yang said "Look, partner she may have secrets, heck we all have them and someday she will share them but not now, ya know?"

"But…" Blake started, her partner doesn't know, she doesn't know what monster lurks within that Teresa, she doesn't see the danger Teresa pose to everyone and her chance for a new life!

"Look if its so troubling for you why don't you ask her in person?"

"Forget it… lets… lets get lunch"

"Sure good thing we're here now"

The two walked into the cafeteria and sat down with their other two members of their team.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby greeted as she ate another cookie "What took you so long?"

"Nah nothing much" Yang said back as they took their seat and ate their lunch "Well Blake here wanted to know more about Teresa"

Weiss also spoke up "Yeah I also wanted to know who she is"

Ruby swallowed her cookie and placed a finger in her chin in thought "Well she is nice, kind, and caring. She also has this huge sword! But she didn't name it though" Ruby said the last part sadly "Also she told stories of her adventure before we met, and one of them is so sad."

"Sad?" Weiss said, Yang perked up on this "Oh you mean the one were she lost someone dear to her?"

"Yeah that one… but I forgot who that person is though…" Ruby said in thought. Until a voice spoke behind her.

"Clare…" the voice answered, causing Ruby to turn quickly revealing Teresa holding a tray of food.

"Teresa! Uhhh… why are you eating here? Professors eat in their study…" Ruby said awkwardly causing Teresa to lightly laugh

"That is true but remember they are still preparing it so for the time being…" she gestured with a nod of her head towards the table.

"Oh that's great! So… Clare huh? Was she your lover?" Yang asked Teresa

Teresa raised a brow "Lover?" causing her to laugh lightly "Oh she's not my lover."

"Then…?"

"She's my daughter… well adopted daughter considering her family was killed by a Yoma" essentially its true, she killed those Yoma that made her as a shield… took care of her, but never officially called her daughter until now…

"Yoma?" Blake asked narrowing her eyes slightly

"Yoma are creatures that… I'm afraid their diet is not suitable this time" motioning to the food "But I can tell you that a Yoma is like a weaker version of an awakened, they too look like us, talk like us and only then when they grow hungry they will reveal their true nature."

"Wait... look like us?" Weiss said

"Yes, essentially if a Yoma survives a long time they evolve akin to an awakened being" Teresa said as she ate "And the awakened being known as Rosemary was once a comrade… but was replaced as a monster.(1)"

Silence rained on the table, "But don't you worry you won't fight someone her caliber soon, awakened beings are rare and we mostly killed them all now(2)"

"We? There's more of you?" Ruby said as starts appeared in her eyes, Teresa finished eating and smiled at Ruby' enthusiasm

"Well yes there are in every generation about 49 of us graduate, if you put it that way. But for now I must go I still need to prepare for tomorrow morning's class" Teresa said as she stood up, "You know Ruby, if Clare was here I think you two would be good friends(3)" with that said Teresa left the room.

X

A/N:

Well here it is to many days of rewrites and editing and still I might have made a mistake…

Either way… in truth I'm not supposed to use my laptop right now since my mother got mad at me for sleeping in… forgot my coffee… so yeah.

Also here is the meaning of those numbers inside these ()

1 - before Teresa became number 1 Rosemary held that rank. she even accepted the demotion to rank 2 but secretly she resents Teresa for taking her rank title.

2 - Awakened beings are a bit few in number unless there's a way to breed which is gross and disturbing considering the face Awakened being came from Claymores, who awakened which is few in numbers, note Teresa says that they were all mostly killed is a lie, since she is currently the only Claymore in Remnant for now.

3 - If Teresa didn't die I believe Clare would be like Ruby… Except for the naivety of Ruby considering Clare's history. But this is only to bond Ruby and Teresa.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

I would like to apologize for the long delay on updating this fic… it is due to some family problems that is very sensitive to discuss

But nevermind that. Hope you could enjoy this new chapter.

X

The sun shone through the curtains of Team RWBY's dorm but out of four three continue to slumber… until a shrill sound blasted through the ears of the slumbering members of the team.

"Gah!" Weiss exclaimed as she covered her ringing ears and glared at the perpetrator "Ruby Rose! Do you even know what time it is!? and where did you get another one!"

"Yeah Rubes we kinda got rid of the last one" Yang said irritably as Blake groaned in her bed.

"Come on Team its the Official day for classes to start" Ruby said excitedly while her team looked at each other "And we have Teresa's class as a first"

"Also considering Yang's habit of keeping her hair it might take longer than usual…" Ruby added as she glanced at Yang.

"Fine at least I…" Weiss was cut off when the door to the bathroom closed and looking at the rest she saw that the said blonde was missing and with only one solution. "Xiao Long!" she screeched

X

After some time, with Weiss berating the blonde brawler for taking too long to finish in which Yang just ignored the Team and the other students entered the classroom which Teresa has now prepared for class.

"Please take your seats so we may begin" Teresa said as the students took their respective seats, Teresa surveyed the class and then turned and wrote 'Yoma and Awakened Beings' Both team RWBY and JNPR tensed while the rest look on with nervousness hearing about what happened in the initiation"In this Class I will tell you about these creatures, how to know one and how to kill them. And I will not tolerate any disturbances in this class. Now any questions?"

A hand raised, "Yes miss Nikos?" Teresa said as Pyrrha stood

"I was wondering that woman we… fought was an Awakened being? And why does she look like human?"

"Yes miss Nikos that woman, is known as Rosemary and yes she was an Awakened Being and yes she was once human." murmurs sounded from the class at this information.

A human that can turn into monsters? Some students were angered by this considering that what they believe that they are not only living with Faunus but these things as well?

Another hand was raised, "Miss Belladona?"

"Professor how can we tell if one is a Yoma and an Awakened, and how to tell them if they can look like a human?" Blake asked, hiding her suspicions and fear for the silver eyed woman.

"The difference is largely relevant as you can see" Teresa drew a common Yoma in the board, surprisingly she can draw quite good, "A Yoma is seen as a normal person however they feast on unwary people, more commonly families. They can disguise themselves as your on love ones and then if given the chance they will kill." she finished drawing and the students say a sketch of a common Yoma no difference between a regular human or Faunus but the eyes, ears and teeth where the only difference.

Shocked looks from the students look at this sketch many thoughts ran into their minds. Team CRDL on the other hand scoffed at this.

"well teach if they can disguise themselves how can we know?"

"That is where I come in, mister Winchester, here I will train all of you to know and how to fight them" Teresa said "they unlike the Grimm have souls" as she said this more shocked and angered cries sounded, "Enough!" Teresa spoke loudly

"What! Hell No! There's no way those things have souls!" a student called out followed by many affirmatives from the rest.

"If that would be all, I will now begin" Teresa tuned out of the outburst of the students as she drew Rosemary's awakened form. "Awakened beings are in a more different scale altogether they are more reclusive but rare than Yoma, as you have seen a few days ago that woman was one of them. More stronger and resilient to most conventional means it is wise to not fight them alone unless you have experience on taking one down yourself, but would be foolish."

"Awakened beings have a more different form they can either any creature you wish would not exist but in may experience there is one humanoid being" Teresa said as she drew a rough sketch of Priscilla's form.

"And how can you detect them?" another student ask

"You feel their Yoki."

"Yoki?" another asked

"Yoki, is for a better term their own version of Aura" Teresa said "But unlike Aura they lack the ability to use Semblance, the same for the Grimm, during the initiation" Teresa said half-truthfully "I have sensed an almost lack of Grimm in the area considering that Emerald forest is a known habitat for a few Grimm. That is why that person manage to elude the sensors and hid within that cave."

The whole class went quite this information of a new enemy this time, one that can be inside the kingdoms. And by what they have seen in the initiation an awakened just overpowered a deathstalker with ease.

"Now any more questions?" Teresa asked the gathered crowd, as a hand rose amongst them.

"Yes, Ms. Belladona?" Teresa identified as the black bow wearing faunus stood up.

"How do we able to find out if one of these… Yoma is in the area?" Blake asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion.

Teresa sighed sadly then answered "Sadly you don't" as gasps where heard from the students "It is difficult to know if one is within the area. But the telltale signs will give them away."

"Telltale signs?" another student, Pyrrha asked.

"Yes you can tell if one is in… lets say a village shall we?" Teresa explained "A village population can be counted simply unlike a city such as Vale, which will locating one is almost impossible. Now back to the explanation. If a villager is suddenly found dead and… lets just say its quite gruesome to say. Then it may be ruled out as a Grimm attack, however if another body is found in the same state of the first, then it may or may not be another Grimm."

"Then how would you know if its a Yoma then?" another student asked.

"Once a Yoma feast, it will feast again. There are some ways to flush one out. However I recommend not doing this or even do this at all, and that is by gather them by family and board up the homes."

"But that's…"

"Yes Ms. Rose, Its wrong sacrificing a family or two, but it is currently the best way to flush out a Yoma, it is due to its higher and faster metabolism that boarding up a house will force the Yoma to feed on the remaining Family. Yes everyone Yoma may take the appearance of a loved one or people may be close to you."

Shocked at this other new information the students listened as Teresa continued on about the types of Yoma and, how Faunus may be also a new way to detect them as their natural instincts are heightened due to their animal heritage, angering a few human students at this.

X

Well I hope you like this update…

If not don't be afraid on reviewing or PM the mistakes I did and also I feel this may be bit rushed but if not then I'm happy if it is then I will try to rewrite it.

Its just that writing teaching dialogues is a tad bit harder than conversational due to explaining the things. Yes its important, and it is more easier in the mind on this scene.

Well in the End hope this makes up for the year…


End file.
